Birthday
by velvetwine
Summary: It's Aerith's 23rd birthday, and Cid suggests that they go out and celebrate it properly at his favourite bar, the Starlight Tavern.. But Aerith has never been out before. What will they get up to? Rated T for Cid's mouth!


_Hey! This is my first stab at writing anything in a LONG time, so I hope it's alright. I recently really got back into the Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy series, and with it came a flood of ideas for little stories! I forgot how much I loved the restoration committee. It's so fun to write about them._

 _Anyway, enough from me. Remember to review if you have anything to say. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Now make a wish!"

Squeezing her eyes shut and grinning, Aerith's mind whirred as she tried to think of something. What could she possibly wish for? Sure, there were a lot of things she didn't have.. but Aerith liked her life nonetheless. Well, most of it.. maybe excluding the parts involving the heartless and the never ending stress of restoring the town to its former glory.. but none of that mattered today. It was her 23rd birthday, and her friends had surprised her with a homemade cake and gifts.

"So what did you wish for?" Yuffie blurted out, struggling to contain her excitement as she bounced up and down slightly in the chair. She was always so happy, Aerith mentally noted as she sat smiling sweetly at the sight of her beloved friends sat around their dining table.

"Yuffie, telling people what you wished for means it won't come true!" Tifa interrupted, causing Yuffie to slump back a little. Cid, who was hunched over in his chair next to Tifa rolled his eyes at the whole 'birthday wish' business. Weren't these kids getting too old for this kind of crap?

All of a sudden Yuffie sat up again, grabbing a fork next to her and prodding the air with it.  
"Now, I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Can we just eat it already?"

With a chuckle and a nod, Tifa reached to grab a knife from the kitchen counter and proceed ed to divide up the cake that sat before her into eight equal sections. She lifted the first slice off the plate and served it in Aerith's direction.

"For the birthday girl!" She chimed. Aerith's mouth watered as she took a look at the plate in front of her. It was a rich chocolate cake with chocolate buttercream sandwiched in the middle and spread thickly all over the top, decorated with tiny pink flower shaped sprinkles.

"Tifa this looks so good! Thank you so much, it's so sweet of you.."

"No problem.. couldn't of done it without Yuf though!" Tifa chirped; Yuffie's eyes lighting up at the mention of her name.

"Professional cake batter mixer and bowl licker at your service!" She was now fully sat up, and had her hand raised to her head as if she were saluting. Leon snorted under his breath.

"Bowl licker? What are you, 5?"

Yuffie scowled. "Shut up, Squally. I bet you lick the bowl when noones looking.."

Leon simply rolled his eyes at Yuffie's remark, and dug his fork into his own slice. This was good cake. Tifa really had done a good job.. Suddenly, a light clinking sound could be heard from Aerith's end of the table as she tapped her fork gently against her glass, coughing delicately to clear her throat.

"I just want to say thank you, this is so lovely.. all of us together again. I am so grateful for all of you.."

"Now don't you go getting soppy on us Gainsborough." Cid interrupted, smirking at the young woman. She giggled.

"Okay. No soppy business. But I do mean it." She shot an adoring look at all of her friends sat round the table. "Thank you."

"Cheers!" Yuffie cried out, raising her glass of lemonade and breaking the short silence between them. With that, they all lifted their various glasses and cups up in a toast to Aerith.

"Happy birthday." Leon said, smiling warmly at her. She swear she even saw Cloud crack a slight smile, which was a pretty rare sight. He never smiled. Sora had once said he looked a bit like a robot, which was pretty accurate. She was actually surprised he was here in the first place, since he tended to avoid social situations.

"Speakin' of cheers.." Cid spoke up, taking a single cigarette out of a battered packet and tucking it behind his ear. "Hows about we go out and celebrate properly?"

Tifa clapped her hands together excitedly. "Yes! Great idea! Come on Aerith, we'll take you upstairs and doll you up ready for a night on the town!"

Before Aerith had a chance to open her mouth, Tifa had grabbed her arm and was dragging her in the direction of the stairs, Yuffie hopping up from her chair and skipping closely behind.

"What is it with damn women and gettin' ready?" Cid grumbled, causing Leon and Cloud to shrug in response.

"Beats me." Leon spoke. "Anyway, Cid, where are we going? I didn't think there was a ba-"

"Starlight tavern, down the right side of the market." Cid cut in before Leon could finish speaking. Grinning, he took the cigarette from behind his ear and twirled it between his fingers a bit.  
"They love me there, I'm a regular" Leon arched a brow.

"Huh. So this is where you escape to every Friday night.."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tifa and Yuffie were together in Aerith's small room upstairs attempting to get ready while she was in the shower.

"Too much?" Tifa asked out loud as she studied her figure in the floor-length mirror. She was wearing a short, black minidress that was low cut, and showed off more than enough of her ample cleavage.

Yuffie's mouth dropped open slightly. "You are gonna be one hell of a dude magnet tonight."

Tifa turned away from her reflection to face the young girl; frowning a little as she smoothed down her dress.

"It is a bit too much isn't it.. I'm gonna go ch-"

"No! I meant you look HOT!" Yuffie cried out, proceeding to lick her finger and place it on her backside making a 'ttssssh' sound. "Hottt stuufffffffs. The boys are gonna be going wild! I wanna look as good as you. What's your secret?" The young ninja jumped up from her sitting position on the bed and danced around Tifa, coming to a stop when she'd made a full circle around her. Her face slumped.

"It's the boobs isn't it." She pouted. "I forget, I was blessed with the chest of a boy. Urgh!" Yuffie flopped onto her back on the bed and let out a groan. Tifa couldn't help but laugh.

"Yuffie, you look great in your own way. If it's anything, I think you've got a cute butt. Who needs boobs when you've got one of those!"

Yuffie laid still on the bed for a few seconds as if contemplating what the older girl had just said.

"Hmm.. you're right. I have got a pretty sweet behind." She grinned, propping herself up with her elbows. "Ooh, and I have just the thing! Be right back." The ninja sprung off the bed and darted for her own room down the hall, presumably to change, Tifa thought, as she was still in her normal clothes. Almost as soon as Yuffie exited Aerith entered, wrapped up in a white towel with her freshly washed dark hair slung on top of her head in a makeshift turban.

"What's gotten into Yuf? And oh, wow Tifa, you look great!" She beamed. Tifa smiled back and then laughed, shaking her head.

"Thank you.. and, well.. we'll see in a second." She sat down on the bed as Aerith made her way across her room towards her dresser.

"I have no idea what I'm going to wear. I've never been out before!" Aerith spoke, turning to Tifa and pulling her long tresses out of the towel on her head. The raven haired girl scratched her head.

"Well, for starters.. long dresses don't really work for going out. We need to find something a little.. shorter." Aerith's eyes widened slightly and shot down at Tifa's incredibly short hemline.

"Uhh.." She hesitated. "I don't own anything like what you're wearing.. Um, I have some summer dresses?" She asked, turning to open the top drawer on her dresser. Her nimble fingers searched delicately through the neat piles of clothes, so not to mess up any of her careful organizing.

"Ah." She chirped, unfolding a pile and carefully lifting out a little bundle. "I like this one. What do you think?"

Holding it up, Tifa examined the dress. It was white, with a slightly pleated skirt and two pale blue embroidered parts; with matching small pale blue ribbons accentuating the tiny waist area and the neckline, which was quite low. It wasn't as long as the dresses she usually wore, but wasn't too short either. It probably hit about knee-length, Tifa thought.

"Looks cute.. yeah, that'll do." She smiled up at Aerith, who clapped her hands together and grinned back.

"Yay! Okay, give me a secon-"

"CHECK IT OUTTTT!" Before she could finish her sentence, Yuffie burst through the door. She stood there, hands on hips, modelling the outfit she'd just put on. She was wearing a pair of black sequinned short-shorts, with a dark blue cropped tank and black and white knee-high lace up canvas shoes. "Cute butt or what" She giggled, twirling around.

The two older girls looked at one another and shared a giggle.

"Oh Yuffie, you look great!" Aerith said, clapping her hands together again. Yuffie beamed at the compliment.

"Thanks! I'm totally gonna pull in this outfit tonight!" She skipped over to where Tifa was in front of the mirror and twirled once more.

A red tinge swept across Aerith's cheeks. The two girls appeared to not pick up on her apparent discomfort as they both inspected their clothing in front of the mirror; Yuffie contorting her body strangely in order to admire herself from behind. Aerith coughed.

"You're.. Uh, not going to try to set me up are you? That's not the reason we're going is it? You know I'm quite happy single and I-" Aerith stammered before a finger was pressed against her lips.

"Shhh, we're not going man hunting. Unless, of course, you see something you like." Tifa winked at Aerith flirtatiously and slapped her lightly on the arm.  
"Now.. Hurry up and get yourself ready so we can get the party started!"

* * *

True to Cid's words, the Starlight tavern was tucked away down the right side of Radiant Garden's main market square, and wasn't too far a walk from Merlin's house where the group currently lived. Radiant Garden had been going through a quiet patch recently in terms of heartless activity, so they were free to walk around the main areas of town without fear of being attacked. When they finally arrived at the small tavern, they were met on the door by a surly looking man with a sly expression on his face. Pulling his cigarette from his mouth and flicking the ashes to the ground, he grinned at Yuffie.

"ID please, sweetheart." He spat, his eyes travelling up her body until their eyes met. Huffing, Yuffie straightened up.

"I'll have you know I'm 19!"

He looked her dead in the eye and smirked. "Well ain't you a lil' baby face. I'd still like some proof." Before she could protest, Cid ambled out from around the corner.

"She's with me, Frank. Come off it." He pulled a cigarette from his pack and pushed the end to his lips, lighting it. "You kids go ahead, I'll be with you in a minute." He said out of the corner of his mouth. Yuffie cheekily stuck her tongue out at Frank and put her hand on her hip. Frank snorted and reached for his neck, scratching it awkwardly with his stubby and yellowed fingers; using his other arm to push open the heavy wooden door that stood between them and the bar.

"Welcome.." he grunted.

Inside, the entire place stunk of alcohol and stale cigarette smoke. No wonder Cid liked this place so much. Tattered red carpet lead the way to the dented wooden bar, that certainly looked like it had seen its fair share of bar brawls. Tifa, who was at the front of the group, stepped forward and looked around to scout out a table. For such a small place it was actually pretty busy.. mainly with men, she noted. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a larger table within a booth seat that looked like it could accommodate the six of them, only there were three other men already sat at it. Sighing, she turned to face the others.

"You guys wait here. I'm going to get us a place to sit". They watched on in confusion as Tifa strutted her way towards the dimly lit corner in her short dress and high-heeled black shoes, putting a bit of sway into her hips. Aerith chuckled.

"Ooh.. I see what's going on."

By now, the three men had set down their pints on the table and were staring eyes wide at the tall, attractive woman headed their way. She paused in front of the table, placing one of her hands on her hip.

"Hey boys! Say, I couldn't help but notice there's three of you sat at this big table.." The men were starting to throw glances at one another. ".. and me and a group of my friends are celebrating a birthday and don't have anywhere to sit.."

The man nearest to her picked up his half-filled pint glass and took a large swig, wiping his moustached lip with his sleeve.

"Look lady, we ain't movin. It's packed in 'ere." He said gruffly. His slightly yellowed eyes narrowed at her, continuing to stare as he took another long swig. The two others still had a look of confusion plastered on their face as they idly held their own glasses. Tifa threw a glance back at the group behind her, who were staring back and watching her as they spoke among themselves. She turned her head back round to face the men and shrugged.

"I know it's kinda rude.. but.."

The moustached man snarled. "It IS rude." He growled, closing his eyes and then reopening them to look at her in an angrier manner. The man next to him sat rather dumbfounded, staring at Tifa's chest whilst the one next to him appeared to be looking at the rest of the group stood near the front door. He shifted in his seat.

"We can sit at the bar, Ed. There's only three of us and six of 'em." Ed's angry glare shifted from Tifa to his companion.

"Really, Morty? We ain't just gonna move 'cos some broad comes in and tells u-"

"You guys can sit here sweet'art, we'll move. It's fine." Morty cut in. He smiled warmly at Tifa, who looked irritated at Ed's rude 'broad' comment but smiled back nonetheless.

"Oh, thank you ever so much." She grinned, patting his shoulder. She shot a smile at the other man, who was silent as ever and still ogling her. Morty scooted to the end of the booth and stood up, moving to the side so the other man could also get out. Ed stay put for a few moment before rolling his eyes and shifting out of his seat, mumbling something under his breath. He trudged past Tifa without a word and took his seat at the bar on one of the tatty stools, slamming his glass down and hunching over. Morty sneered.

"Ignore him. He's a grumpy bastard." He laughed, moving his pint from the table to the side of the bar. "I'm Morty.. who's birthday is it? Tell 'em to get over here, I'll buy 'em a drink to apologize for the episode there."

"Oh how kind! I'm Tifa." She smiled, introducing herself. "I'll go grab the birthday girl! Excuse me." She tottered back to the group, once again grabbing Aerith's arm as she was mid-sentence in conversation with Leon.

"Hey! What.. Tifa.." She cried out.

"Aerith, Morty.. Morty, Aerith. This gentleman here has offered to buy you a drink!" Tifa pushed Aerith forward quite roughly so she was in front of her and face to face with the much taller man. Her green eyes shyly moved up his chest until they met his. They were a warm brown and glinted in the light, smiling at her as he peered down sweetly into hers.

"Why hello there sweet'art.. Aerith, is it?" He inquired confidently as he reached for his glass on the side. By now Aerith's face was a dangerous shade of pink, embarrassed and still slightly confused at what Tifa had dragged her into. She shifted slightly on her feet and scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"Uhm.. Yes. Aerith.. and you don't have to buy me a drink, that's not necessary.." He swallowed the swig of his drink he was taking and swished his free hand as if to swat her words away.

"Aah nonsense, darlin'. It's your birthday.. and besides, I wouldn't be a proper gentleman would I if I didn't offer a pretty lady like you a drink!" He shot her a wink and took another quick drink, finishing off his glass. "What would you like?"

Aerith stared at him totally dumbfounded.

"I.. Uh." She shifted again.

"She'll have a daiquiri!" Tifa cut in, grabbing Aerith's shoulders and beaming. Morty grinned and nodded.

"Right. Be right back then, you ladies sit here.. and oh, bring your friends over too! They look real silly just standin' there." As he made his way to the bar, Aerith turned around in a flash and grabbed Tifa's shoulders, pinning her in place before her.

"You said you weren't going to try and set me up! I'm so embarras-"

"Relax, relax!" She cut in, pushing her away gently. "He was just being nice to me when I asked if they would move. He's only being generous, Aerith. Cut him some slack." She giggled, giving her a wink. "Come on. He's alright looking.. enjoy the attention, it's your birthday.. you're allowed to have some fun." Tifa stepped to the side and sat down on the dark red and tattered leathery seat of the booth, scooting further round towards the middle so that the others could get in too. Aerith, who's face was still incredibly flushed, stood in silence staring at Tifa with her mouth open.

"What? Go grab the others!" She ordered jokingly, leaning forward on the table and propping her head up on her hand.

Within seconds Aerith returned, the rest of the group behind her. Leon folded his arms and leant against the wall, smirking down at Tifa.

"What the hell was that all about?"

She looked up at him and held back a laugh. "Mr. Grumpy other there didn't want to give away the table.. oh, and this nice man Morty is over there buying our birthday girl a drink!". She nodded in the bar's direction, smiling devilishly up at Aerith; who had since gone pink again. Yuffie's face lit up.

"Oh my God! Is he cute? What's he like? Do you think he fancies you?! Well, stupid question, who wouldn't, but.. Oh my God!" She sprung onto Aerith, shaking her slightly. Aerith's face contorted into that of annoyance and horror.

"Yuffie! Stop!" She threw her hands up to her chest and clasped them nervously, turning to face the others. "Here.. sit down, everyone.. Where's Cid? Is he still outside?" She continued idly rubbing her hands nervously, looking around the bar to see if he was talking to anyone else.

"Probably still outside puffing and talking to that jerk on the door." Yuffie spat. As if on cue, Cid emerged from behind the front door and took a quick look around before making his way over. With him he brought the familiar stench of smoke, to which Yuffie held her nose and scrunched up her face.  
"Cid you stink. How many cigarettes did you smoke? An entire factory?" Cid ignored her comments and threw his weight down in the booth beside Cloud. He leant back and put one hand behind his head.

"Sorry, bumped into an old pal of mine. Now.. hey, why aren't you drinking yet? What the hell are we waiting for?". Before anybody could explain what Cid had missed, Morty reappeared, tapping Aerith gently on the shoulder which made her jump.

"Here." He spoke kindly, lowering the cocktail glass onto the table in front of her and gesturing to an empty place on the end of the booth next to Leon. She smiled back up at him shyly, and took her seat. She lifted the glass nearer to her and inspected it. The cocktail was a bright shade of pink with a strawberry wedged on the side of the glass, and had a sweet smell to it.

"Forgive me for asking but.. what is this? I don't really drink.." She asked hesitantly. Morty and the others shared a laugh. Tifa leant over the table to look at her.

"It's a strawberry daiquiri! Rum, lime and... well, strawberries." She giggled. "Take a sip! You'll like it." Aerith focused her attention from Tifa and back to the drink before her, lifting the thin stem of the cocktail glass and raising it to her lips.

"Thank you. It was sweet of you to buy me a drink." She said kindly as she smiled up at Morty, before taking a small and hesitant first sip. It was sickly sweet, with the obvious kick of the rum. She gagged at bit at the taste of it, since she never really drank besides the odd glass of wine at Christmas. When she lowered the glass, she could feel everybody watching her expectantly.

"So.. like it?" Tifa probed. Aerith swallowed the taste of the drink in her mouth and nodded, smiling.

"It's nice.. not too bad for my first cocktail."

Morty chuckled. "First cocktail! My my, girly, you're new to all this. If only I could remember my first drink.."

Tifa giggled, grinning at Aerith. "Well it's certainly not going to be the last drink of the night, that's for sure!"

Aerith looked somewhat nervous as everybody else laughed.

Cid shifted in his seat, and eyed up the bar. "Speakin' of drinks.. I'm thirsty. What do you all want? I'll order. I can get us a discount."

"On that note.. I should leave you guys be and head back to my own fellas. I'll just be over at the bar." Morty winked flirtatiously at Tifa and Aerith, and swiftly returned to sit back at the bar with his two friends. Cid stared on after him.

"Can someone explain who the hell that guy is? And give me your orders, I want a drink."

Leon leant back in his seat and folded his arms, smirking. "Some guy bought Aerith a drink for her birthday. And I'll just get a whiskey." Cid chuckled and grinned at the flower girl.

"Is that so, eh?" Coughing, he cleared his throat. "Cloud?"

Cloud shifted and looked across at Leon.

"Another whiskey."

"Same here." Tifa chirped. Cid shot her a look, smirking.

"Heh. Woman knows her drinks. Hey, kiddo. What about you?" He turned to face Yuffie, a look of irritation on her face from being referred to as a kid.

"I'll have a whiskey too." She said confidently. Cid snorted.

"I ain't buyin' you whiskey. Just get what Aerith has. That'll sort you out."

Yuffie pouted. "Ah come on!" But before she could protest further, Cid had already left the table and was at the bar.

"Heleane?" Cid called out gruffly over the bar, to which a woman in her mid-thirties with peroxide blonde hair responded by popping up from below the counter. Her painted pink lips curved upwards into a smile.

"Why hello, stranger. Fancy seeing you here." She said playfully as she grabbed an empty glass from the top of the counter and wiped it down with a wet rag. "What can I get ya?"

"Four whiskies and one of those girly daiquiri things." Cid spoke in his gruff voice. She snorted.

"That for you?" She threw him a flirtatious glance over her shoulder as she turned to place the glass on the side and grab some whiskey tumblers. Cid leant over on the bar and grunted.

"It's for the pipsqueak. I brought company this time." He gestured over to the table in the corner with his thumb. She set the tumblers down on the counter and lent over curiously to steal a glance, her dark lashes fluttering as she turned to look from the side to Cid's face.

"Are these the ones you live with that you're always on about? They look adorable!" She grinned, going back behind the bar again to grab a bottle of whiskey. Cid grunted once more.

"Adorable? Heh. More like pain in the ass.. nah. They're good kids, really." He murmured, grabbing one of the tumblers she had just poured whiskey into and taking a swig. "How much do I owe ya?"

Heleane finished pouring the daiquiri out into the cocktail glass and grabbed a strawberry from a fridge under the counter before wedging it onto the side. She smiled proudly down at her pink creation.

"Tell you what." She said in an almost whisper. "This rounds on the house. But don't tell anyone." She lent back and wiped her hands on a rag, throwing Cid a wink. He smirked and picked up the four tumblers between his fingers in one hand and the cocktail in the other.

"Thanks, doll." They then shared a knowing smile before he made his way back to the table.

* * *

Two and a half hours later, and Cid was on his sixth tumbler of whiskey. He raised the short glass to his lips and threw the last splash backwards into his mouth, leaning back as the liquid trickled down his throat in that warm familiar way. To his left, Cloud was idling playing with his glass. He was only on his second, but it didn't seem to be having any effect on him. Not obviously, anyway. Cid jabbed him with his elbow.

"Oi. Spike." He grunted, causing Cloud to shift and look at him in confusion.

"What?" He eyed Cid suspiciously as he glanced round the table. It was just him and Cid now. The girls had left a little while ago to go to the toilets, God knows what they were doing in there.. and Leon had gone outside to take a phone call about five minutes ago.

"Say somethin', for God's sakes. You're always so damn quiet. What gives?" Cid probed. Cloud began to shift awkwardly and stared down at his tumbler. He sighed.

"I just don't have a lot to say, really."

Cid lent back and eyed the younger man up.

"Look, kid. Whatever happened to you before I found you.. whatever's eatin' you up inside.. you gotta let that shit go." He shook his head and thumbed the side of his glass. Cloud perked up suddenly at the realization of what Cid had just said. He was actually trying to get through to him.

He sat there for a few moments in silence, before speaking up.

"It isn't as easy as all that.. it's not all over yet.."

"What the hell do you mean it ain't over yet? Sure we get beat up and torn down by these fuckin' heartless creatures but.. the worst of it is over. For now, anyway. You ain't gonna get anywhere in this life if all you do is focus on the freakin' past!" He banged his glass down on the table lightly as if to make a point and looked at Cloud straight in the eyes. Cloud could feel his gaze burning holes in him.

"I still have things to finish. Sephiroth is still out there and it's never going to be over until he's dead." He said coldly as he raised his glass to his mouth and threw back half of the contents of it. Cid watched him and sneered under his breath.

"That ol' bastard eh.. well. What I said still stands, kiddo. You need to stop this moping business." Cloud went back to staring at his glass as the two shared a few moments of tense silence.

"Can't you see how worried you make Aerith?" He grunted. At the sudden sound of her name Cloud's ears pricked.

"What?" A rush of guilt spread through him. This was the first he'd ever heard of this..

"Poor girls always worrying about you, you stupid bastard. I know it keeps her up at night. You know what she's like..". Cid shook his head and picked up his glass, scooting off the booth and standing up. "I'm gettin' another." He said as quickly as he made his way over to the bar once more. Cloud sat in silence, mulling over what Cid had just said. He felt terrible. He was pretty aware of his feelings for her, but always tried to suppress them under the belief it was futile pursuing it. She wouldn't want somebody like him. He was tainted.. screwed up..

The sound of nearby giggling interrupted his thoughts. The girls were back from the bathroom, holding onto each other quite strangely and wobbling as they made their way back to the table. The worst of them was Yuffie. She was obviously drunk. She flopped down into the booth next to Cloud, hysterically laughing.

"Oh.. oh my God.. CLOUDY!" She shrieked, collapsing onto him in the booth in a hug. Aerith and Tifa stood swaying slightly and giggling at the sight. Cloud looked uncomfortable as he attempted to pry the drunken ninja off of him.

"Oh Cloud." Tifa burst out laughing, sitting down in the booth and trying to pry her off as well. Aerith sat next to her opposite Cloud. She simply smiled sweetly at him, her sparkling green eyes slightly drowsy from the alcohol. Cloud hadn't exactly been keeping score on what they'd had to drink, but it was quite a bit. They were obviously very tipsy. He took a moment just looking at her as she smiled back at him, taking in how pretty she looked. The girls had obviously been fiddling about with their hair and whatnot in the bathroom as Aerith's long hair was now free from her usual braid, and was cascading over her shoulders in soft brown waves. A sharp jab in the ribs from Yuffie put and end to his daydream. Her head flopped into his lap, her brown eyes twinkling mischievously up at him.

"Hiii-ya." She giggled. Cloud yet again shifted in an attempt to get her off of him. The girls could only laugh at how uncomfortable he was.

"What the hell.." Leon murmured, as he tucked his phone into his pocket. "How much has she had to drink? Jesus.." Yuffie perked up at the sound of Leon's voice and scrabbled under the table so she could get out of the booth.

"SQUALLY you came back!" She shrieked, throwing herself onto him in a sort of sloppy hug as well. He too attempted to pry her off of him, but it was no use.

"Jesus Christ Yuffie, get off!" He tried to shake her off once more, before a pair of strong arms grabbed her from behind.

"What the hell have you been drinking, missy?" Cid snarled, pushing her back gently into the booth. "I ain't draggin' your drunken ass back home tonight, nor am I clearing up your vomit!"

"I haven't.. I haven't had much! I.. I swear.." She slurred before erupting into fits of laughter. Cid threw a look at Tifa.

"What did you give her? Now she's even more annoying!" He growled. Tifa only leaned into Aerith and giggled drunkenly.

"Who, me? I didn't give her anything!.." The two girls looked at once another and laughed. Aerith hiccuped, placing a delicate hand over her mouth and giggling some more.

Cid rolled his eyes. "I'm goin' outside for a smoke." He sighed as he fumbled around in his pocket for his cigarettes, turning on his heel to leave. Cloud stood up and followed after him.

Outside in the cool air, Cid walked down the alleyway on the right until he reached the end, where a small bench sat overlooking the outskirts of the city. Below was a spacious pit that had one time been ridden with heartless, but it was unusually empty tonight. He threw himself down onto the bench, extending one arm over the back of it as he lit the cigarette he had placed in his mouth. Cloud walked around the side and sat down on the opposite end of the bench. Cid inhaled slowly and turned to look at him.

"You too, Spike? It's too much for me as well.. damn girls." He blew the smoke out of his mouth and nostrils into the dark air, watching it as it danced in front of him and upwards, before disappearing into the night. He extended the packet of cigarettes in Cloud's direction.

"I- Uh, no thank you." He politely declined, shaking his head. Cid grumbled and stuffed them back into his pocket before taking another puff. The two shared a few moments of silence as they sat taking in the view.

"So.. uh, what you were saying earlier.." Cloud began. Cid lolled his head in his direction and raised his eyebrows.

"Go on.."

Cloud shifted. "That I worry her.." he lent forward to rest his cheek on his hand. Cid sneered and pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, flicking the ashes to the ground.

"What about it?"

Cloud stared at him and sighed.

"I didn't know I made her worry.. I don't want to make her worry, she doesn't deserve that. I should be the least of her troubles.." He sighed once more and slumped back on the bench looking rather sorry for himself. Cid drew another quick drag.

"Kid." He said in between breaths. "She cares about you.. of course she don't like seeing you act so weird and.. off."

The younger blonde seemed rather taken aback.

"She shouldn't.. I'm not important." He slumped back further, resting his cheek on his hand once more. Cid rolled his eyes and groaned.

"For cryin' out loud kid." he cried. "It's damn obvious the silly girls got a thing for you!" He angrily flicked the ashes from his cigarette once more and took another puff. Cloud just sat there still taken aback at what he was saying. He sat in complete silence, trying to comprehend his words.

"All those years you was missin'.. she waited, never gave up hope.. always spoke about you, damnit. And for cryin' out loud you must be freakin' blind. The way she acts around you. How can you not pick this shit up, I mean Jesus Christ.." He took one final drag before throwing the stump to the ground and treading on it with his heavy boot. Cloud continued to sit in silence, still trying to compute this new information. His heart was thumping heavily in his chest as he sat still, eyeing up Cid. He stared back at him, and chuckled under his breath.

"Don't look so frightened, Spike.. she ain't gonna bite your head off. She's as sweet as sugar, that girl.. don't fuck up whatever chances you might have." He stood up and turned to leave, but then paused. "Take it from me.. you gotta seize the day with these things. You never know when it's gonna be too late."

With that, he trudged off back down the alley to the bar entrance. Cloud just sat there, heart still pounding, head spinning. All of sudden he could hear gentle footsteps approaching him in the alleyway behind him. He dared to turn around, simply because he didn't want to be social. He sat there, slumped still with his eyes closed. A soft, if not slightly slurred voice broke the silence.

"Is something wrong?" His eyes fluttered open only to be met with Aerith's concerned face. She sat in the middle of the bench near him and turned herself to face him, wrapping her arms around herself in recognition of the cool breeze that was now beginning to blow past them. He sat absolutely frozen, not knowing what to say or think. After a few moments silence he managed to croak out a response.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She frowned and hiccuped again, giggling a bit after.

"Why are you outside?.. You don't smoke.. or.. or do you. Did Cid try giving you one? I don't want you smoking, you know how bad it is-" She was cut off by Cloud's laughter. Her face scrunched up.

"What? What's funny? You never laugh!" By now she was laughing too just at the sheer sight of him cracking up. He sighed, smiling slightly.

"You're drunk." He chuckled softly. In response to this she only wrapped her arms around herself again and giggled.

"I think I may be.. Tifa had something that she gave me.. I can't remember. It's my birthday, I'm allowed. Birthday girl's rules!" She slurred.

He could only laugh more at this sight. Aerith had never been drunk before. Usually, she detested Cid's drinking.. but then again, Tifa was probably very pushy and persuasive. He couldn't exactly imagine Yuffie being the voice of reason in this situation either.

"I'm sorry. I am a bit drunk.. Gosh, this is weird." She slumped back in the bench and sighed as she admired the view in front of her, the moon casting an eerie glow over the destruction beneath them. Suddenly, the smile on her face disappeared and was replaced with a sad frown.

"Do you.. do you ever think it'll happen again? Everything gone.."

He turned to look at her, the smile on his face also having been wiped off.

"I don't know.." He trailed off, wincing at the painful memories of the previous attack on their homeland. She squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath in, exhaling slowly.

"But we can't think like that.. we can't dwell on the past. We have to.. we have to look forward, and focus on what's happening now." She sighed again, hugging herself tighter. Her words resonated with him; Cid's voice repeating over and over in his head., causing him to sigh deeply. Noticing out of the corner of his eye that she was beginning to shiver, he quickly shrugged off the jacket he was wearing and carefully draped it over her shoulders. She looked up at him confused.

"Oh.. oh, you don't have to do that.." She started as she attempted to remove it, but he only pushed it back on.

"You're cold. You take it."

She hesitantly grabbed the sides of the jacket and pulled them around her. It was warm inside from where it had been on his body, and smelt familiar and leathery, like he did. She looked at him sweetly.

"Thank you." She drew her knees up onto the bench and wrapped the jacket around those too, like a cocoon. It was pretty big on her tiny frame. Sighing contently, she scooted closer to him and lent against him, her eyes becoming heavy with sleep and intoxication. She nuzzled her head into him and made herself comfy, uttering another _'Thank you'_ under her breath.

Cloud was completely frozen. He hadn't exactly intended on this to happen, and felt horribly awkward. Of course, he wanted her near more than anything, but at the same time she was fairly drunk and he didn't want to take advantage of her in such a state.. he didn't want to exploit that. He awkwardly shifted his arm from under her and draped it over her shoulder. She moved slightly, and nuzzled in closer. He could feel her warm breath on his arm. He stiffened. What did he do now? He felt her body shake as she hiccuped, and began to murmur something under her breath as she nuzzled against his neck.

"Oh Cloud.." She said sleepily. "You're so warm.. don't ever go."

He looked down at her small body next to him, her dark brown hair catching the moon's glow, giving her an angelic looking halo. He nervously and cautiously moved his hand from her shoulder and to her hair, smoothing down a few stray strands on the side of her head. It felt like silk between his fingers. She was so beautiful. Her slow breaths signified that she had now fallen asleep against him, her body gently rising and falling.

Little did he know, the rest of the group were now emerging from the bar behind him in the alley.

"Where are they?" Leon asked, looking back into the bar one final time before stepping out into the cold. Cid simply grunted and shoved a thumb in the direction of the bench. Sure enough, there they were, their heads outlined by the glow from the moon. Tifa squinted.

"Are they.. cuddling?" She blurted. Leon and Yuffie turned to look as well. Yuffie squealed.

"Oh my.. GOD.. AWWWWW." She cried out, cooing and making all sorts of affectionate noises.

Cloud's ears picked up at the familiar voice and he shot his head round. Embarrassed, he lightly tried to shake Aerith to wake her up. She shifted against him and groaned.

"What?.. Ooh, please don't move.." She slurred, groaning into his shirt. "I don't feel so well."

Cloud sighed and looked down at her and then back at the group, going slightly pale at the thought of Aerith throwing up on him. He gently pushed her so she was sitting upright on her own and stood up in front of her, extending his hand in front of her hanging head. She peered up at it sleepily and took it, slowly attempting to stand. Heavy footsteps could be heard against the cobbled stone as Leon approached them.

"Is she okay?" He asked concerned. Cloud sighed as Aerith swayed next to him, still holding her hand tightly. She stumbled slightly in between the two men and groaned. Leon placed a hand on her shoulder. "Looks like the birthday girl overdid it this year." He chuckled. Cloud exhaled sharply through his nose, chuckling a little inside and smirking.

"Yeah." He said under his breath. Aerith continued to sway, until she stumbled once more and fell against Leon's chest.

"Cloud?... Oh.. wait, no.." She gasped. Leon held her to him and stabilized her.

"Leon." He chuckled. Her eyes opened a little wider as she squinted up at him before breaking out into a giggle.

"Hello Leon." She chirped as she rested against his chest. She hiccuped again, before attempting to steady herself and stand on her own. "How far are we from home.. I don't know if I can walk.. I don't feel good.." She slurred before hanging her head and groaning once more. Leon shifted his gaze to Cloud, who stared back in confusion.

"Don't look at me. I've got to help that one get back home." He chuckled as he motioned over his shoulder at Yuffie, who was now sat on the floor up against the wall of the bar singing next to Cid who was puffing away on another cigarette. She was in a right state.

"Anyway.. let's go home, it's late and I think the girls have had enough." Leon spoke pointedly as he turned to return to the other three. Cloud dumbly looked after him as he left, somewhat terrified at the thought of being alone with Aerith again. He was just so nervous and awkward around her. He wanted nothing more than to scoop her up in his arms and hold her and- he let his mind stop right there. She probably didn't feel the same way about him.

"Can we go home now? I want to sleep.." Aerith moaned softly. He looked at her and observed her swaying stature. She was never going to make it home walking like that, not with all the cobblestones and steps they had to take. Bending slightly to place one strong arm under her backside, he scooped her up effortlessly into his arms so that he could carry her. He blushed fiercely as he held her close to him. She squinted at him in confusion.

"Cloud... Cloud what are you doing! Put me down.. I can walk.. I can walk!" She blabbered on, squirming slightly in his arms causing him to hold onto her tighter.

"I've got you." He spoke softly, taking his first steps in the direction of the others. Leon was also holding Yuffie, only she was strapped onto his back in a piggyback. Tifa had taken her high heels off and was stood in her bare feet. Stubbing his cigarette out on the wall, Cid turned to look at the approaching figure and smirked at the sight of Cloud carrying Aerith.

"Home?" Leon said wearily, Yuffie's arms clinging around his neck as she murmured drunken words under her breath. Tifa nodded, letting out a yawn.

"Yes please.."

* * *

As Cid twisted the key in the lock and turned the knob to open the door, the lights flickered on inside. It was Merlin. He was in his blue Pajamas, staring sleepily at the huddle emerging from the door as he adjusted his small glasses on his nose.

"My.. you're all back late!" He blurted. Cid growled and shushed him harshly.

"Shut it, you're gonna wake up the pipsqueak."

Merlin cowered slightly at Cid's tone and rubbed his eyes. His eyes scanned the tired bunch of friends and stopped at Cloud carrying Aerith's sleeping form, his mouth creeping upwards into a smile.

"Awh. Isn't that sweet." He cooed, looking adoringly up at Cloud.

"She was pretty drunk." Leon interrupted. Merlin looked a bit taken aback.

"Drunk? Our Aerith.. drunk? Why.."

"It was Tifa and Yuffie's doing." Leon chuckled. Tifa looked horrified as Merlin cast a glare at her. She scoffed.

"Can't a girl have a bit of fun on her birthday?" She groaned as she began to trudge up the staircase carrying her shoes. "See you lot in the morning."

"Night, my dear." Merlin chirped after her. "You better put those two to bed! My, and get some rest yourselves. We have a very busy day ahead of us!" Both Leon and Cid looked disgusted as they shot a look at one another.

"Busy day my ass." Cid grunted, turning towards and up the stairs.

Leon and Cloud looked at one another before making their way upstairs as well.

"Cya." Leon sighed as he walked up the stairs carefully, Cloud following in close suit behind.

"Goodnight.." Merlin trailed off as he rubbed his sleepy eyes once more, making his way back to bed to continue where he left off.

Once upstairs, Leon made his way to Yuffie's room as Cloud made his way to Aerith's. Pushing the door open gently with his foot, Cloud stepped into her room. The sweet scent of flowers filled his nose as he took a breath in. He had never actually been into her room, although of course he expected there to be flowers. They were her favorite things. The light of the moon streamed in through the single window, illuminating the bed that lay before him. He lent down gently and placed her on the bed, trying not to wake her. She shifted slightly, but she did not wake. He stood there for a few moments admiring her.. the way her silken hair was draped across the white sheets, and the way her skin seemed to glow in the moonlight.. she was really something else. Realizing it was slightly weird of him to stand there and watch her sleep, he made his exit; looking back at her slumbering form one final time before closing the door and heading back downstairs to the sofa.

* * *

The next morning, he was awoken by the sound of the stairs creaking under footsteps. It was only eight o'clock, and already Aerith had awoken. She made her way into the kitchen and filled up the teapot, setting it on the stove to heat it up. Groaning quietly, she placed a hand to her head and reached for a glass to fill up with cold water. Cloud shifted on the sofa, causing her to look sharply in his direction.

"Oh, Cloud.. I forgot you sleep there. You startled me." She turned back around to tend to the kettle, before speaking once more. "What a birthday.. I don't even remember half.. I am never doing that again.." she trailed off, getting a mug out of the cupboard. "Would you like some herbal tea? I'm not feeling so great this morning so I'm making something to soothe my stomach."

Cloud sat up and rubbed his eyes, swinging his legs off the side of the couch and onto the floor. He thought about what she had just said. Could she not remember sitting with him, or him carrying her home? Slightly disappointed, he cleared his throat and then nodded.

"Uh, yes please.."

She nodded, and then got another mug out of the cupboard. When the water was hot in the teapot she removed it off the stove top and placed it on the side, taking the lid off and then grabbing a small jar from the cupboard. He watched as she scooped a heap of the jar's contents into the teapot and stirred it up with the spoon, humming to herself as she did so.

He looked away embarrassed as she turned back around and approached him with the two mugs.

She set his mug down on the coffee table in front of him, and then sat in Merlin's old armchair next to his sofa. Blowing on her tea gently, she looked straight at him.

"I do remember you carrying me home last night." Cloud mentally froze as he went to pick up his mug. "And I want to say thank you.. for taking care of me." He looked up at her, her pink lips smiling sweetly at him as she lent to take a sip of her tea.

He also took a sip, before clutching the mug between his two hands in his lap and smiling back at her.

"That's alright". He said softly.

The two sat and drank their tea as Aerith chattered on about all the things Yuffie had drunkenly disclosed to her the night before, as he listened comfortably. Eventually, they were interrupted by the sound of said ninja stomping down the creaky stairs. She looked awful, a hand plastered to her head.

"I am NEVER drinking again!"


End file.
